The present invention relates to a method for bonding the same or different thermo-plastic high molecular weight materials, and more particularly, to a method for bonding thermo-plastic high molecular weight materials in which the bonding can be accomplished with a small shaping pressure and also no residual stress remains in the bonded portion.
Methods for bonding thermo-plastic high molecular weight materials in the prior art include a thermal bonding process in which the materials are bonded under a heated and molten state, a high frequency or supersonic bonding process. However, these prior art processes had disadvantages in that the former process necessitates heating the materials up to a high temperature and the latter process requires the materials to have a large coefficient of friction.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method for bonding the same or different thermo-plastic high molecular weight materials in which the bonding can be achieved at a relatively low temperature without requiring the materials to have a large coefficient of friction.